Mi luz
by MagicAi
Summary: Sencillamente, Will sabe que Nico es su luz... lo que no sabe es qué diablos significa eso ¡SOLANGELO!


_**Mi luz.**_

Nico tiene esa cosa, esa sonrisa medio torcida y dudosa que hace a Will pensar que, tal vez, en la mente del moreno es un crimen mostrar cualquier signo de felicidad, y que le provoca unas terribles ganas de saltarle encima, acariciarle el cabello y decirle que _por favor, sonríe más, tu sonrisa es mi luz._

Pero eso es cursi, y estúpido, y Will sabe que su novio no aprecia esas cosas. A la larga ha aprendido que demostrarle a Nico su cariño es más complejo de lo que parece, que alcanza con un abrazo, un _buenos días,_ el fingir que no lo ve cuando le agrega más azúcar al café, o una notita con cualquier tontería escrita y el dibujo de un fantasmita en la esquina, pero no se puede expresar con un _te amo,_ o _te extraño,_ o ninguna frase cursi en realidad. Con acciones, y sólo con acciones, el italiano parece entenderlo

De esa forma, Nico le sonríe y sus ojos brillan, porque es su peculiar forma de decir _yo también_ y a Will le gusta. Pero aún sabiendo que no es necesario —y habiendo llegado al punto en que su mente repite eso casi tanto como lo hace con la canción del vídeo de orientación y que seguro, _seguro,_ tiene mensajes subliminales— todavía quiere decirle que está para él, que lo ama a pesar de que tal vez es muy joven para entender tantísimo sus sentimientos, y, una vez más, que es su luz.

Pero Nico no es fanático de las palabras, y el pobre hijo de Hades prefiere pasar seis horas ininterrumpidas escuchando here comes the sun antes que tener que oír el meloso discurso romántico que secretamente Will ha escrito en su mente(y también en su libreta de _Los minions,_ para qué mentir).

Y lo peor es que el rubio sabe que no le entendería de todos modos, que hay más probabilidades de que Nico haga una tesis sobre la importancia de las remolachas que de que comprenda el 10% de lo que Will tiene por decir. Y eso que di Angelo le ha jurado la guerra a ese pobre intento de verdura.

Porque el _eres mi luz_ no es, para un hijo de Apolo, sólo una cursilería barata usada en todas las canciones del mundo (y él sabe del tema). Porque para él es como decirle que es su vida, su centro, la razón por la que puede levantarse cada mañana, su meta y admiración, su todo. Y aún así no es suficiente, no encuentra forma de expresar lo que un _eres mi luz_ quiere decir para él, y tal vez tiene que ver con el hecho de que no está seguro de saberlo. Sólo sabe que quiere que Nico lo entienda, aún cuando él mismo no puede. Porque es su luz, y si alguien va a saber qué repámpanos significa eso, será Nico.

Pero no puede decir esa sarta de barbaridades sin pretender que su pobre novio se espante, moleste, intimide o infarte, y la verdad no ha tenido que tratar a nadie con problemas del corazón aún, así que mantiene la, tal vez inútil, esperanza de que di Angelo no sea el primero.

Por eso se calla, se distrae leyendo libros románticos que la verdad no le hacen ningún bien (y bien podría buscar otro género, porque los sátiros traducen un poco de todo, pero no) y quedándose hasta tarde jugando con Nico al Xbox, y está seguro de que le miente porque si de verdad nunca ha jugado antes, cómo es que le está dando tremenda paliza, cómo.

Porque él es de palabras, lo lleva en la sangre, pero Nico de verdad no quiere oírlas, porque su naturaleza es más de acciones. Así que están en un constante ir y venir y al fin y al cabo ninguno puede expresar lo que siente con totalidad, intentando interminablemente adaptarse a la forma de ser del otro. Nico intenta decir un _te amo_ y es casi un alivio cuando tiene que parar al ahogarse con un trozo de carne porque la verdad daba hasta pena el pobre.

Así que Will, que no es precisamente el listillo en la relación pero sí quien le ha estado dando más vueltas al asunto, se da cuenta de que tal vez cada uno debería amar de la forma que le sale, con naturalidad, siempre y cuando se amen en serio—él es así que cursi, y no se arrepiente, maldita sea—por lo que no del todo decidido lo busca, y olvidando como el mayor idiota todo el discurso que había memorizado, se pierde y al final suelta de buenas a primeras lo que le pasa por la mente en un instante de epifanía.

—Eres mi luz.

Y Nico es su luz, así que entiende. Está tan feliz de entender que sonríe con todos los dientes, con brillo auténtico en sus ojos oscuros y un sentimiento cálido y dulce, y le viene un impulso más o menos salido de la nada, así que sigue el ejemplo de su sol, tomándolo del borde de la camisa floreada de Puerto Rico que por alguna razón le quitó, y lo besa.

Y ninguno de los dos podría estar más feliz por algo tan simple como el amor que se tienen, que se basa en palabras y acciones, en inseguridades y decisiones, en notitas tiernas y besos frente a la fogata. En Will Solace, y Nico di Angelo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Hola criaturitas. Umh… me puse bien cursi, no me pregunten por qué. Esta cosa es más bien una excusa para poder hacer esta nota de autor(?)**_

 _ **¿Saben? No pude completar la semana Solangelo. Pasaron algunas cosas y me dije "Bueno, Aixa, la tendrás que terminar cuando empiecen las vacaciones de verano". Pues ya estoy en vacaciones de verano, hasta marzo, pero sigo sin tener tiempo… o inspiración… o ideas decentes (como prueba, está lo que acaban de leer, pobres almas en busca de Solangelo que por el cruel destino llegaron aquí). En fin. La terminaré y lo juro por el Estigio. Ya, sólo quería dejar eso claro. Tal vez luego desaparezca, al menos hasta que deje de ser un asco de escritora (creo que estoy teniendo una crisis creativa… o de autoestima… meh). Mientras, umh, perdón otra vez.**_

 _ **Esto que acaban de leer, en realidad era una idea que planeaba (o planeo, no sé) convertir en una historia de dos capítulos. Uno en el que Will intente demostrar su amor con acciones (y falle), y otro en el que Nico trate con palabras. Era… gracioso en mi mente, pero yo qué sé.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí (eh…), y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


End file.
